RID2: All the Kings Horses
by Master Fwiffo
Summary: RID2 Episode 4: The Seekers arive to wreck havok, while Galvatron heads for a confrontation with an old freind...


**  
Episode 4  
All the Kings Horses  
  
** How long will repairs take? Optimus asked T-Ai, casting an urgent glance in Side Burns direction. He was still stranded in the form of a car, and was none too happy about it.  
It could be awhile Optimus. T-Ai put her hands on her hips as she looked down at Side Burn. He's pretty beat up.  
Stop telling me what's wrong with me, and do something about it! Side Burn whined.  
Be Quiet Side Burn! T-Ai almost yelled. I'll try and fix as best as I possibly can, and as quickly. But not if you're whining like that!  
Side Burn sighed, and the car seemed to slump.  
Prowl looked up from where he leaned against the console. Who was that guy Optimus?  
Yeah, who WAS that guy? Side Burn added.  
Prime got the far off look in his eye that he always had whenever he elated an old story or a history. Prowl sat down and watched attentively as Optimus began.  
Cryotek was- is one of the five great Predicon leaders. You know of Megatron, but also there was Abominous, Onslaught, Lazorbeak and Shockerat. Shockerat was possibly the very first Predicon, and he created others like himself to start the Great War. Megatron and Cryotek once served under him, as did the rest of the great leaders. Shockerat was the supreme leader, and thus the main target of the great war.  
None of you were online when the war first began, like I was. I was not Optimus Prime then. I was Optimus Major, one of the higher ranked robots in the army. Magnus and I were among the first to encounter Shockerats rebellion.  
The battles were not pretty. The Predicons were fierce warriors back then. Many battles were fought on Cybertrons home soil, and many good soldiers fell.  
Shortly after Fortress Maximus was sent to Earth to destroy Scorpinok, during the heat of one of the last confrontations with the Predicons, Cryotek, who had been nursing his desire for leadership for a long time, turned his own weapon on Shockerat and stepped up to the throne.  
Why Cryotek didn't count on was the rebellion of the other leaders. Despite Lazorbeaks support for Cryo, Megatron, Abominous and Onslaught turned on Cryotek, driving him from the Predicons and slaying Lazorbeak in the process. After that, peace was made with the whole of the Predicon race, on the terms that they would be asked to disarm their weapons of mass destruction and coincide peacefully with the Autobots.  
As you know, the Predicons chose to move to the suburbs of Cybertron, remaining as separated as possible from the Autobots. And, as you also know, Megatron pulled out with a troop of his own and started on a rampage, draining energy from the many planets in our jurisdiction. When we confronted the Council about this, they claimed he was acting as an independent. But as you also know, Galvatron later claimed he was acting on orders of the council. But, damn the bureaucracy, the Council denied it and our politicians chose to let it go.  
But what's all this have to do with Cryotek? Prowl asked. What's he doing here?  
I honestly don't know Prowl. Optimus said grimly. After he was attacked by the Predicon Council, Cryotek fled with the small remainder of troops who were still loyal to him. He disappeared for far to long, then reappeared on Cybertron briefly when he stole several pods two years ago. Now he's come here, but for what purpose- I could not guess. However, he's crafty, and with more troops under his command, he could prove gravely dangerous.  
T-Ai looked up. Do you want me to ask Cybertron for reinforcements?  
Optimus replied. But not at this moment. I may simply be over judging my old foe...  
  
Cryotek looked over the five jets, distinct, antique models, all with a robot hidden inside. Lazorbeak shifted uncomfortable on his shoulder, and he raised a hand to steady the cybernetic bird. He looked over his troop again, and smiled.  
Windsheer and Skyfire we're looking their new comrades over.  
Not bad, not bad... Skyfire was muttering. Windsheer just got an indignant look on his face.  
Transform and present yourselves to me! He ordered, smirking at the thought of his long distant predecessor saying those same words so long ago.  
As one, the five jets transformed into towering robots. Four of the five we're incredibly similar in appearance, with the same gated face, but different shapes crowning their heads. A small version of their jet seemed planted on the back of each of them, and as one the four stepped forward.  
The robot that had been a gray F-4 Phantom made the first move forward. Call me Ricochet.  
The camouflaged green F-14 Eagle cracked its knuckles. I'm Air Raid, throw me at em!  
The Pitch Black F-15 Falcon sighed and shook his head. What a bunch of show offs.  
Your name? Cryotek demanded.   
The robot smirked. I'm Skywarp.  
Don't mind him! A dark blue Harrier Jet began apologizing.  
You're gonna be trouble, I can tell already. Skywarp chuckled deeply.  
You are? Cryotek asked expectantly.  
Oh, sorry, I'm uhh Thundercracker.  
Cryotek eyed the four, three of whom were looking at the embarrassed Thundercracker. I'm gonna have to keep an eye on him... He muttered quietly, then he realized that the pride of his small fleet, a dark gray Concord SST, who had yet to transform. Cryotek demanded.  
Ramjet... TRANSFORM!  
The Concords back folded in on itself as legs came from under the ship. The top of the concord whirled behind the robot, and a towering menace now stood behind all his smaller comrades. Skywarp gaped, and Thundercracker took a shocked step backwards.  
The robot was huge, taller than even Cryotek, with a massive black chest jutting forward, and two black arms on the side. The rest of his body was mainly white, with golden patches around the joints. A very human, and very annoyed looking head smirked down at the rest.  
Cryotek looked up with a grin on his face. Ramjet, I presume? He asked sarcastically.  
Yeah, that's me. Ramjet smirked. I've come online to kick some Autobot tailgate, now where are they?  
Cryotek laughed. I like your eagerness Ramjet, but hold back for a bit longer.  
What for? Air Raid demanded.  
I want them to play the first card.  
  
Have a 5?   
Go fish.  
Slag it.  
Quit whining and pick up your card.  
Fine... WOOHOO I got a five!  
Lucky scrap.  
WHAT ARE YOU THREE DOING? Sky-Byte yelled in outage when he saw the three Predicon goons on the ground.  
Playing cards. Wanna be in the next game? Slapper asked innocently.  
Sky-Byte hit Slapper. What if Galvatron sees you? When he sees us goofing off, hell slag you like a drunken human! Now if... what game are you playing?  
Go fish. Gas Skunk responded innocently.  
Sky-Byte paused. Ok, I'm in.  
  
Scourge glared at the four Predicons from a distance. Look at those fools! Playing card games... What a bunch of idiots. He growled, red eyes narrowing in his annoyance.  
Looks like fun to me. Mega-Octane shrugged.   
I might go join em. Rollbar started forward, but was retained by Armorhide. Don't even. Armorhide growled.  
Scourge was suddenly alerted by a communiqué from Galvatron. Sky-Bytes head also snapped up; he was receiving the com too.  
Galvatrons voice spoke in both of their heads simultaneously. I need you two to raid the power plant.  
What for? Scourge demanded. We've tried at least a hundred times already.  
This is not an energy raid. Galvatrons voice responded.  
Then what is it? Sky-Byte asked.  
A lure. I want to know where those jets came from. If no one else, perhaps Prime will tell me.  
You mean the jets from the attack yesterday? Sky-Byte asked.  
No duh Fish for brains. Scourge growled harshly.  
Sky-Byte protested.  
SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! Galvatrons voice roared. Just get out there!  
Yes sir!  
  
Heya Cutie!  
Kelly paled as the all-too familiar voice came from behind her. No... Side Burn please....  
Uh, sorry... Side Burn muttered. Kelly glared at him as the blue car pulled alongside her own.  
Come on, She cried, Can't you get a life?  
I have a life! Side Burn protested. I uhh... just...  
SIDE BURN! Prowl roared as he came up behind his younger brother. Why don't you leave Miss Kelly alone?  
Yes! Listen to him! Kelly agreed.  
Come on! Side Burn protested. But her cars so... so....  
SHUT UP! Kelly and Prowl said as one.  
Geessh... Sorry... Side Burn muttered.  
I apologize profusely for my brothers actions. Prowl started, but Kelly waved her hand.  
Forget about it. I know how he can be.  
Hey! Your talking like I'm not here! Side Burn cried.  
Both prowl and Kelly ignored him.  
Don't worry, I'll be keeping him off your back as best I can. And if that doesn't work, there's always Towline...  
Kelly laughed. Well, thanks for getting him off my back.  
No problem at- Prowl was interrupted by T-Ai screaming into his console. The Decepticons are attacking the power plant!  
Side Burn groaned.  
Uhh, Good day Miss Kelly. We've got to go. Prowl sped off.  
Say Kelly, if your cars free tonight... Side Burn moved closer.  
SIDE BURN! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY! T-Ai cried.   
Ok, ok, I'm coming...  
Kelly sighed as Side Burn drove off after Prowl, and she took the next turn. She didn't even take notice of the explosions that were over the horizon.  
  
They're coming! Ro-Tor cried, causing three of the other five Decepticons to drop what they were doing.  
Scourge turned, expecting to see a portal from which several Autobots were bound to emerge. His sword was in his hand, his circuits prepared for an intense battle...  
FROM THE AIR! Ro-Tor cried desperately as seven jets in perfect formations dived in on them. Scourge whirled as a rocket exploded at his feet, thrown backwards by the blast.  
Who the pit are they? Rollbar cried, his blaster leaping to his hand and firing back. He missed and one of the jets returned fire,  
I dunno. Movar yelled. But we're outnumbered!  
Scourge yelled. Get in here NOW!  
Darkscream! To the sky! Sky-Byte yelled. as both transformed into beast mode. They flew up to intercept the jets, but before they could, three turned and flew over them, looped around, and fired, sending both Predicons out of the sky.  
Look! Flying animals! One of the jets yelled mockingly.  
I'm so scared... Another laughed.  
Lets show them what we're made of! Skywarp, TRANSFORM! All three jets went straight up, and transformed in mid climb. Skywarp, Ricochet and Air Raid all landed in front of six waiting Decepticons.  
Who are you working for? Scourge demanded.  
Ramjet, Thundercracker, Skyfire and Windsheer all landed and transformed in front of the Decepticons. Ramjet laughed. You don't know yet? He asked.  
No, we don't! Another voice entered as a huge gleaming white jet landed and transformed into Galvatrons monstrous form. Who are you! Galvatron demanded.  
We're the seekers! Windsheer yelled. And if you wanna make something of it-  
Ramjet hit Windsheer hard, sending the much smaller jet flying.   
I don't know who you Seekers are... Galvatron began.  
Uh-Oh, here comes a speech. Slapper whispered.  
But you're muscling in on my turf. Galvatron continued, ignoring the Predicon. I am here to destroy the Autobots and conquer this puny planet. And if you wish to help me, you are welcome to do so, but I command all on this planet.  
You'd like to think that wouldn't you. Prime yelled as he and the three car brothers arrived on the scene.  
Late as usual Prime. Galvatron growled.  
Prime challenged. These jets are free standing, they're not under your control!  
Oh? Then whose control are the under? Galvatron asked.  
Cryoteks heavy voice filled the scene as the great blue dragon alighted on the ground, with Bruticus trailing behind.  
Galvatron cried. You're supposed to be dead!  
I haven't forgotten the last time we met! A blast of blue fire caught Galvatron in the chest, sending him flying backwards. Cryotek stepped forward. Your foolish attempt to dethrone my rightful place has failed!.  
Galvatron glared at him. You betrayed the Predicon Alliance! The Predicon Council has declared you an enemy!  
You, and the entire council are too bone headed for your own good! You believe power over mind triumphs. But you're wrong! If you had listened to me, the Autobots would have been defeated by now! If you have listened to me, Fortress Maximus would have been ours!  
Galvatron roared. You are a traitor! Decepticons, ELIMINATE HIM!  
Scourge glanced at Mega-Octane. You heard him, COMBINE!  
As one, the five smaller Decepticons leapt into the air, merging together to form the great being of power and strength, Ruination.  
Ruination roared, and charged at Cryotek, but the Predicon had back up.  
Lets do it! Ramjet yelled.   
Following a similar transformation pattern, the five jets leapt into the air. Windsheer and Skyfire stepped backwards, and watched in awe as Skywarp and Thundercracker became arms, Ricochet and Air Raid formed legs, and Ramjet became the main body, receiving a cowed black head and a Golden chest plate.  
Arise, DEATHSPIRE! Cryotek yelled as the new gestalt slammed its huge fist into Ruination, sending the combiner flying backwards. Ruination grabbed his gun and fired, blasting away portions of Deathspires chest. Deathspire yelled angrily, grabbing his own huge gun, and firing back with a blast that was twice the power of Ruination's.  
What the slag- Scourge cursed. He took his sword in hand, charged at the combiner.  
No ya don't! Windsheer yelled tackling him at the midsection. Scourge hit the ground with an audible crack.  
Galvatron roared in anger, and attacked Cryotek himself, bringing his massive fist down where Cryoteks faceplate should have been, but the dragon transformer was much too fast. Cryotek pulled his own fist backwards, and brought it hard into Galvatron s chest plate. Galvatron cried out and stumbled backwards as Cryotek moved forward. Galvatron roared and let loose a massive blast of energy from his spark crystal. Cryotek was blown backwards. Both leapt to their feet and charged, meeting in the middle. Their hands clocked, and the two enemies glared at each other.  
  
Woah, now this is something! Side Burn cried as the two opposing forces fought it out.  
I bet on Galvatron. Prowl said nonchalantly.  
Prime took a step forward. We've got to stop them!  
Side Burn asked. If one kills the other, than that's one less thing we've got to worry about!  
No, look! Prime pointed to where Deathspire and Ruination were grappling. They're right next to the fuel storage tanks!  
If they hit them, it'll destroy everything within five miles of here! X-Brawn cried, quickly doing the math.  
I've got to stop them! Prime charged at the two combiners as they wrestled tightly with each other.   
  
Scourge looked up from wrestling the two smaller seekers, and saw Prime running at full speed towards Ruination and Deathspire. He roared, viscously kicking the seekers off. Seeing his chance to eliminate his long standing enemy, Scourge picked up his sword, and threw it at full force at Prime, who was no in front of one of the oil storage tanks.  
Prime saw it coming, and managed to pull his head out of the way, the sword missing him by a hairbreadth, but the sword sunk deep into the oil tank, smashing into the tanks temperature control unit., emitting a single spark  
A single spark which ignited the entire tank.  
Cryoteks mechanical eyes went wide. He yelled and leapt into the air.  
Deathspire separated into five jets and they flew off. Windsheer grabbed Bruticus, and he and Skyfire brought up the rear of the fleeing group.  
Galvatron yelled a similar order, and as one the Six Decepticons turned on their tales and fled, with four loosely put together Predicon morons bringing up the rear.  
The tank shuddered, and rumbled. Prime gasped.  
Optimus, get out of there! T-Ais voice yelled in his head desperately.  
No! I can't let it explode! Prime, in desperation, summoned his trailer forward, which combined with his main body. The fuel tank made one more desperate shudder, and prepared to explode. But in one swift motion, he brought the massive long cannon on his back to bear, aimed and fired, not energy, but a stream of super cooled liquid that froze the fuel tank into a solid block of ice.   
Everything was silent for a moment, then everything seemed to relax. Good work Prime! Side Burn yelled, poking his head up from behind the building where he and his brothers had taken shelter. You did it!  
Prime remained silent, looking warily at the frozen tank. T-Ai... how much longer could I have waited before the tank would have exploded?  
Five deciclicks. T-Ais voice said quietly.  
  
From a distance Cryotek watched grimly. Well Prime, you seemed to have saved the day this time. But be warned. For as long as I am here, no one is safe. Not you, not Megatron, nor your precious humans...  
The battle for Earth has only begun!  
  
After note:  
  
If I didn't make it clear enough, Team Deathspire is a direct repaint of Superion. Air Raid is a green repaint of his former self, Ricochet is a gray Fireflight, Skywarp is a Black and White Skydive, Thundercracker is a blue slingshot and Ramjet is a Gray and White Silverbolt. Expect more repaints in this series.  
  
NEW STUFF: First off, Projectiles name has been changed to Ricochet, and Ricochet is now Air Raid (his former self). I never liked the name Projectile, and I always thought Air Raid was a better Con name. Also, if you'll notice, I made a much improved history of the Predicons and Autobots. I'm really proud of that one. And it will make my entire series make much more sense in the long run.  
  
NEXT Episode: Sentinel Vs DeathSpire!


End file.
